


A light from the shadow shall spring

by Maria_and_her_books



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Recovery, eomer does not know friendship from.. other feelings, gamling ships it, gratuitous use of comma's, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_her_books/pseuds/Maria_and_her_books
Summary: The grief and chaos of the aftermath of the battle for Helm's Deep had exhausted all. Another war looming.  And in the chaos Aragorn made a mistake: the blow to his back had not killed Haldir.
Relationships: Éomer Éadig/Haldir of Lothlórien, Éomer/Haldir
Comments: 20
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been seventeen years, I'm still in denial about Haldir's death. Non-beta-ed, non-english writer, please let me know if I've made glaring grammatical errors.

The grief and chaos of the aftermath of the battle for Helm's Deep had exhausted all. They had this small victory, but oh at what cost. Another war looming. 

And in the chaos Aragorn made a mistake: the blow to his back had not killed Haldir. 

Women had found him in the morning, and they, not have seen the arrival of the archers of Lothlórien at the Hornburg, had laid him with the other wounded Elves. Not that there was a separate room to spare for any of their lords, not with so many injured and dying in their midst. They did not know that this stranger was dear to another stranger in their lands. And so they did not send for their king, nor for the one called Strider. 

They'd dressed his wounds while wondering if he'd live, if his spine wouldn't be too damaged to ever walk again. 

Weeks passed and his wounds healed slowly. 

But he did not ever regain consciousness.

The other Elves had found their commander still and pale on his cot. Breathing shallow, a shadow of their fearless and determined leader.  
They had solemnly told the women who tended to them not to move him from the Hornburg. They had to let his spirit rest, they had to wait whether it would be among the living or the dead. 

The women were not quite sure what was going on but there were rumours of a healing sleep. 

Word was send to Lothlórien for the aid of an Elvish healer and the small shard in his back, which had steadily been poisoning him had been removed at last. His body no longer had to fight against the venom of the darkness and could use it's strength to heal.

And so, a day after the healers had removed the piece, Haldir had opened his eyes for the first time in three months. 

His body had grown weak during that long time and it was decided that he could not travel as far as Lothlórien. But he could, had to, go to the Golden Hall of Meduseld. The harsh refuge of the fortress of Helm's Deep was abandoned. The grim and bleak stone haven left behind for the freedom of rolling fields and endless skies.

The independent and unyielding leader had become vulnerable and frail, reliant on the charity of Men in an unfamiliar country, left behind by his own kin.

And thus, when Eomer returned home, he found an Elflord in his house.

\------------------


	2. Chapter 2

There was no clear air from his beloved forests to fill his lungs, he could not hear the whispering of the leaves in the wind to comfort him. 

His men, comrades, friends, how they had longed for the sea, had wished to make the journey to the golden shores, the Grey Havens, and sail for Valinor. They were now in the Halls of Mandos, all fallen so far away from home. He was alone in his mourning, his voice weak and faltering as he sang laments that could not begin to express the depth of his grief.

He had always known that the time on this earth for his kin was coming to an end. There would never be another Golden Age, all they could hope for was an armistice during what little time there was left for them before they parted from this world altogether. And even that feeble hope had turned out to be futile. Death and despair.

Again. 

Another war in his lifetime. 

This time he could not even fight. He had no longer a part in the battle for the last peace and freedom. Was not even given the chance to avenge his fallen brothers.

He was caged in in this bedchamber the Men had given him. The bed he was confined to more hateful with each passing day. His body weak, betraying him again and again.   
The coldness that seemed to have seeped into his very bones left him shivering despite the many furs and blankets that were so generously given him. Each breath painful, the torn muscles of his back often seizing up and leaving him in agony.   
He hated being this helpless, bedridden and dependent on the aid and care of the strangers who attended to him. He was grateful for their help and tried to be polite and gracious but was hopelessly aware that he was coming off as cold and haughty as his spirit was despondent.

Inwardly he raged at his own helplessness, screamed in grievance and resentment. It was all he could to to present a calm and collected facade.

And then a Man had come home to the Golden Hall of Meduseld. A king of a ravaged and burning country. A brother who had sat next to the sickbed of his sister, his last surviving family. A soldier who had lost so many of his troops, his men, his friends. 

He had looked at Haldir for a long moment after all formalities had been spoken and had then asked him when Haldir had last seen the sky.

There was a perceptiveness that came from experience in his dark eyes. Haldir saw the sorrow in them and a gentleness that he had not expected. Eomer had nodded tersely at his answer, and while the healers had taken care of the injuries to his body, Eomer recognized the grievous damage to his soul and reached out.

And Haldir could finally begin to heal.

\----------------


	3. Chapter 3

Eomer had bargained with the healers until he got permission to escort Haldir outside to a cot that was set up in the shade.

Without much ado Eomer put an arm around Haldir's waist to support him, a warm steadying hand against his collarbone kept him safe from pitching forward. 

Haldir stiffened at the contact, clenched his jaw. He was very much aware that he could not make it on his own and so he swallowed his pride, breathed through the pain and let the Man help him.

The sky was gray, rain clouds gathering in the distance, yet he blinked at a brightness that he had not seen for weeks. His muscles burned, his back felt like it was being torn apart once more. Eomer's quietly supporting strength was all that kept him on his feet.  
He was quite exhausted when he finally laid down again but he couldn't suppress a small smile at the feeling of the warmth of the sun on his face and the slight breeze through his hair. He closed his eyes, concentrated on his calming breathing, felt his wildly beating heart slow down after this strain.

When he opened his eyes once more he found that the King had sat down next to him on the ground and was staring contently and the mountains in the distance.

A bird was singing, horses nickering in the stables. 

Haldir breathed, watched the gentle sway of the long grass in the wind. Something settled in him at long last.

The shadows started to lengthen when Eomer finally broke the contemplative silence, his voice quiet, "Mylord Haldir, what is the place like where you come from?"

And then Haldir spoke, first haltingly but then, with an attentive audience at length, about the woods that he called home. The love for the realm he protected was clear in ever word.

And Eomer did not think him cold or haughty. He found warmth and dedication in the Elf convalescing in his home. 

He found understanding.

\---------------


	4. Chapter 4

Eirinion had come and Haldir had been overjoyed to see his former travel companion. Together they had tracked the enemy in the years past, had gathered information on their movements and had strengthened the border defenses accordingly. 

Eirnion had brought a little of the comfort of home with him. Not only someone who shared his customs, who spoke Sindarin, but he had also brought a parcel. Letters from his brothers, robes, a cloak, soap with the familiar scent of the woods he missed so dearly. His sword and longbow which had been taken home to his family after his presumed death. 

And with them there had been instructions, not only from the Silvan healers but also from the Lady Galadriel herself. He was not to lift a sword, or any other weapon (they knew him well, he'd sure managed to circumvent that particular rule had there not been that addendum) before he was able to walk 5 miles without being exhausted. He was not to come home before he had regained enough strength to best King Eomer in a sparring match otherwise the journey would be too taxing on him. In his minds eye Haldir could clearly see his Lady´s gentle smile that had accompanied these world, the sparkle in her eyes.

So Haldir waited and bided his time.

He had a means to get home.

All he had to do was beat the King in a trial and then he could finally leave this world of Men behind.

\------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Haldir had always been interested about other races and their customs and now Edoras no longer felt as an inescapable prison and all resentment had left him, his curiosity had returned. 

He thought the Rohirrim different from the other human races he'd encountered. They lived in harmony with the land, took care of the fields that gave them their food in a way similar of how the Wood elves took care of the forests.

He'd seen Men use horses as a means of transport, a lifeless tool to be discarded after it lost it's usefulness. These Horselords valued the noble steeds, loved them, understood them, treated them as their family..

Elves had their natural connection with them as they had with most animals but these Rohirrim, they had a knowledge and passion for them that ran even deeper. 

\-----------------

The lore of the Rohirrim was passed through song and tales, remembered for generations. Their history wasn't found in books, it lived in their hearts. The verse and tune as important as breathing to  
them, the knowledge of their past a guidance to their way of living.

They honoured their elders and learned from their wisdom and misdeeds and sang about it all as they went about their days. Thus Haldir heard about their beliefs and values and found the Rohirrim to be true to them. 

He saw how they strengthened themselves in the aftermath of a war that had claimed husbands, sons, fathers from nearly all. They had been prepared for battle and now they united themselves in grief but also in a mutual understanding that life went on and they had to rebuild the homes, thei r country. Winters were cold and long near these mountains and they had to be ready were they to survive.

\-----------------

Haldir found Eomer equally curious about the customs of Elves. Eomer had met some at Minas Tirith but then he'd been very pre-occupied with more pressing and grievous matters. 

His sister laid wounded, his uncle dead in battle. 

He'd suddenly been in sole command of all the troops, they might have been victorious at the fields near the White City but their losses had been great and the upcoming battle a dark and looming threat. Then there had been the aftermath, the Dark Lord defeated and the world changed in innumerable ways. 

There had been no time nor want for idle talk. 

But now, when the night closed in and all work had come to an end for the day, Eomer had many questions about the history of Haldir's kind, their language, their habits.  
And Haldir answered each and every one of them gladly, enjoyed the Rohirrim's company, his wit and thirst for knowledge.

Eomer welcomed how the Elf treated him as an equal, not a King. Their conversations soon broached all kind of topics, Eomer gaining much guidance from Haldir's insights. The Elf had lived along life, had seen many battles and their after-effects. He'd worked to restore prosperity and a semblance of normalcy, understood the need of people to feel safe and grounded in the ordinarity of the mundane tasks of daily life. 

Haldir found Eomer earnest and dedicated in his efforts to restore peace and prosperity to his land. With so many sources and stocks lost or destroyed he had to look for nontraditional ways to achieve his goals and he was quick to comprehend new concepts Haldir proposed and adapt and implement them in the culture of his land.

Haldir thought Eomer to be wise, a king who established his priorities astute and well-informed. The love for his kin and his generous heart twin driving forces in his efforts. 

Inteligence in his dark eyes, a warm smile and his long fingered hands moving in animated gestures as he enthusiastically told Haldir about the progress made by his people. 

The court got used to finding their King and the Elflord engaged in animated discussion, their blond heads bend over papers and maps.

\-----------------

Eomer rode out often, wanted, needed to see with his own eyes how their country recovered. 

Theoden had been a beloved king, but in the days when he'd been under Saruman's spell, Orcs had roamed freely through the land, plundering and killing. And then the Wild Men had come from the mountains and had ransacked and murdered.

So many men had died in the wars, leaving grieving widows and fatherless children, elderly mothers without sons to provide for them in their old days.

Eomer listened to Haldir's suggestions and send the single men with the groups that went to help the many widowed women repair their houses. And as the Elf had thought, new relationships bloomed. Not only between the elderly women and their newfound adopted sons but also love, marriages. The world was too cold a place to live only in grieve, the pain of their loss wouldn't diminish, those fallen would never be forgotten but there would also be softness and hope.

Eomer had teased Haldir about his matchmaking tendencies, a light in his dark eyes and the weight of the many pressing concerns lifted for moment. Haldir merely smiled, mused that Eomer's eyes weren't dark as he had thought, no, they had the colour of the forest in autumn: brown and green and golden, ever changing with Eomer's mood and the light. Haldir wondered for a short moment what effect it would have on them were Eomer to be in the Mallorn Woods of Haldir's home. 

Eventually Haldir had gained strength enough to ride out with Eomer, short expeditions in the vicinity of the Hall but still a small victory for the Elf. And Haldir saw the country through the eyes of the King who proudly showed him the beauty of his beloved land. 

An almost wild country, much of it untamed. From the mountains with it's eternal snow many a river sprung, the water clear and freezing cold. Rapids and waterfalls and tranquil lakes. The land rich in it's variety of vegetation, there were the marshes which stretched as far as the eye could see, the white flowers of cotton grass swaying in the breeze. Simbelmynë, Alfirin, which grew on the tombs of the kings of Old, the more recent graves still untouched by them though nature had crowned them with small pale-blue flowers which Haldir knew not. Bluebells, Milkweed, Goldenrod and Blazing Stars thrived in the vast grasslands. 

And in the distance, too far for him to travel in his weakened state but beckoning him nonetheless, he saw the lush green forests. If Eomer noticed his longing, the aching wistfulness, he did not comment on it nor show it but he gently steered their horses around, brought them home to the Halls of Meduseld.

\-----------------


	6. Chapter 6

The flickering light of the fire Haldir was settled close by made shadows dance across his face, coloured his hair golden. The Elf wasn't slouching, Eomer did not think he could, but there was something relaxed in his posture. Haldir seemed more at ease even amongst Men, more himself. He was wearing the clothes his friend had brought him from home. Eomers eyes lingered on Haldir, took in the cut of his tunic which accentuated the broadness of his shoulders, the colours which flattered the Elf´s fair complexion. Haldir had finally been able to lift his arms high enough to braid his own hair without being in complete agony. It had restored some of his composure, had made him feel more like himself, in control. 

Eomer had noted the subtle change in his posture, Haldir had always been graceful, collected even in those days when he could not walk two steps on his own feet. But then it had seemed like self-regulation, the line of his shoulders tense, his back straight despite the pain it must have caused him.   
An invisible armour to protect himself from the outside world while his mind was in turmoil. 

Eomer knew about presenting a calm and collected facade while everything he held dear burned around him. To hold on to the pretense of being unaffected, unshaken, because he was afraid he would splinter beyond repair under the reasons he was not, the moment someone would ask him if he was truly fine.

Nowadays Haldir radiated serenity, a tranquil calm which showed his soul was healing and the peace in his mind restored.

The package had been sent from Lothlórien, Eomer mused and then wondered, "Will your brothers come?" 

"Orophin and Rúmil have never left our woods, they do not speak Westron. It would be very inconvenient for them."

"But you are their brother. Did they not want to accompany you went you marched for Helm's Deep?"

"No, they did not understand my choice nor support it. We parted graciously though and will be well met one day."

Haldir could read clearly on Eomer's face how he struggled with he idea of a loving but uninvolved family. The man had stayed in Rohan despite of his uncle's indifference when the former king had been under Curunír's spell. He'd ridden to Gondor to fight for a cause he thought worthy. 

They were quite similar in their diligence and vigor to adhere to their principles.

"Do not think ill of my brothers, it is the way of many Elves to be unconcerned with the ways of the world. "

"But you are not."

"And many have chastised me for that. Although the Lady of the Light has always been supportive ." 

She had encouraged him to learn the common tongue of Annúnaid and to travel between the Elven realms. And here, amongst these Men, he had found kindred spirits; eager to learn, restless, endlessly fascinated by other cultures and customs. 

"Where will you be stationed after you return?"

"I do not know, first my Lady has given me very specific instructions about my recovery before I am to return home. "

Seeing Eomer's curiosity Haldir elaborated on them and warmed himself in Eomer's laughter and ensuing assertion, "You are most welcome to stay here, we hold your companionship dear. I hold your companionship dear."

Haldir smiled, "The sentiment is mutual."

He was silent for a bit then said, "During this war it has become clear to me that it is very beneficial to have good relations with the neighboring countries. Have you considered stationing emissaries in Harad and Gondor, I mean apart from your sister?"

\-------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Eomer sometimes felt old when he listened to his men, realized how many of them had never left the area, had never traveled further than the Hornburg. They´d encountered Orcs, Uruk-Hai, Wild Men from the Mountains. But Haldir was for many of them the first Elf they´d ever seen. 

After a while they were no longer disheartened by Haldir's reservedness and his quiet dignity, they´d witnessed his interactions with their king, had seen him smile. And then the questions began. 

Eomer smiled as he noticed how many of his men were taken by Haldir as he graciously and patiently answered. 

He grew a bit apprehensive when one of the bolder youngsters asked the Marchwarden about his scars when in the communal baths, but his worry about it being too personal was waylaid when the Elf answered easily.  
"Indeed, when treated in time but when the wounds are left too long they scar." 

Eomer noticed battle scars, much like his own, on Haldir's chest and arms. They'd turned to silver as the time had passed. Surreptitiously he appraised the Elf's body, Haldir was clearly regaining his health. He was no longer gaunt, the muscles in his arms becoming well-defined once more under smooth skin. Damp blond strands over shoulders that were as broad as ever. Haldir's hair was several shades lighter than his own, it had grown longer, flowing to the small of Haldir's back. Eomer wondered if it would feel as soft as it seemed. 

Only now he noticed the very light dusting of freckles across the bridge of Haldir's nose and he got almost too distracted by the revelation that Elves too could be kissed by the sun to catch what was said next,

"Why didn't you get treatment mylord?"

"I'm a Marchwarden, one of the Galadrim, we guard on the outreaches of our realm. A forepost to keep our inner dwellings safe. Dol Guldur has been a threat for many a year. After an attack it is necessary to prioritize, those with minor injuries will have to wait until the borders are secure once again. "

And, Eomer was sure, Haldir would be the last to seek out the healer. Putting the safety of his men, his beloved land before his own. 

Haldir's eyes were soft as he described the golden Mallorn trees which leaves did not fall until the first days of spring. Eomer wished he would be able to see that sight one day, breath in the sweet smell of the blossom and peacefully watch as the leaves drifted down around Haldir and himself. 

\----------------


	8. Chapter 8

Seeing how Gamling had become Eomer's personal guard, he saw a lot of the Marchwarden. He found the Elf seeking knowledge and verifying his understanding about many aspects of life amongst the Rohirrim and was often questioned by him about one thing or another. He'd taken a liking to him.  
Haldir had this time asked him about his family which had somehow led to the views held on relationships, "A proper marriage is a bond of trust and love, a wish to share a life together," Gamling said as he refilled his cup. 

"It is common amongst us Rohirrim that such a bond is formed amongst shieldmates. War often forges an unbreakable connection, and it is sweet to live a tranquil life with the one you've survived the ordeals and horrors with. Many a time we see those mates take in orphans and apprentices to raise as their own. The law recognizes them as sons and heirs. "

"I have heard that this practice is not common among all Man," Haldir offered. 

Gamling looked proudly at him and said, "We are Rohirrim, it is oúr way." He took a sip of beer, "What about Elves?" 

"This is the way of the Elves too."

Gamling beamed at him, "Good, know that we bless and support you." Noticing Haldir's furrowed brow and quizzical look he quickly changed the subject.

It seemed he had been mistaken. But...

Gamling was a father and a grandfather three dozen times over, he had been witness to the start and progression of many a relationship. He thought he had been seeing the first tentative steps to a courtship between his king and this Elf. 

He had tried to give them privacy whenever he could, Eomer didn't seem to notice but Haldir did, Gamling had seen the curiosity in the Elf´s eyes. He had not confronted Gamling about his actions but Gamling had put that down to him being polite and thoughtful.

Gamling loitered in the doorway to the stables whenever Haldir and Eomer were there together, his broad shoulders blocking all from entrance. He guarded the door in the evenings when Haldir and Eomer sat by the fire in the common room. Eomer did not seem to notice that there were few men around on nights like these, immersed as he was in his conversation with his companion.

With Eomer seemingly quite oblivious to his actions Gamling decided to speak up when Eomer consulted him about his plan to go out for a few days and see the progress made on restoring the country.  
"I think it is a good idea mylord, if it just the two of you. The people are rebuilding their farms and lands. If you'd arrive with a large entourage they'd see it as an unwanted burden. But whereas you'd go with just master Haldir they'd see their king, interested in their well-fare and easily given the honorable reception due to your status. It wouldn't deprive them of their much needed provisions. You can use the ravens if you need to send a message."

Gamling was silent for a moment, wondering if he wasn't pushing his, well master Haldir's, luck too much when he continued, "It's also a great opportunity to show master Haldir more of the great things our land has to offer. He'd like that." 

Eomer seemed rather surprised by Gamling's proposal, "Actually, I did expect you to insist I'd take a guard with me."

Gamling laughed, "As if they'd be of any better protection to you than master Haldir. That one will protect you with his life and I've seen him in battle. No lad, my men would only be a hindrance."  
Eomer remembered an instruction made by an Elf Queen, thought about how he had yet to see Haldir with a weapon in his hand, "Did you see him? During the battle for the Hornburg?"

"He's breathtaking mylord," Gamling did not even try to hide his tone of almost reverence, "All those Elves were, they are quite something else. But that one, he's fierce, precision, lethal elegance, no fear. It's... it's...I can't describe it mylord, it's beautiful and dreadful at the same time."

\--------------


	9. Chapter 9

They´d pushed the last bit of the ride so they could take shelter for the night at the edge of the forest. It had most definitely taken a toll on Haldir and clearly exhausted the Elf had sat down on the moss on Eomer's insistence.

While Eomer had set about gathering wood for a fire Haldir had closed his eyes and had tilted up his face, the soft light of the golden hour caressing his features. He seemed to be at peace, in tune with nature around him, graceful in his relaxation. To see Haldir like this, completely in his element, made it worth the exertion Eomer decided.

He watched Haldir for a few long heartbeats, something warm unfurling in his chest. 

\---------------

He found himself watching the Elf again after nightfall, Haldir was sound asleep, his breathing deep and even. He looked almost vulnerable Eomer mused, the softness of sleep belying his strength.

Without him, Eowyn and Theoden would most likely have died in the battle for the Hornburg. But Haldir, against the wishes of Elrond, had gathered his troops and marched all the way down to help Rohan. Men he'd never met and whose short existence, compared to the lifespan of Elves, was of no consequence as far as the Elves in general were concerned.  
And now, here Haldir was, having lost many of his men, stuck in a country where no one spoke his language or shared his customs. Eomer owed him so much. Should pray the gods for a swift recovery and a safe and speedy return home.

He could not bare to think of the inevitable day that Haldir would leave. 

\---------------

Eomer sat upright with a jolt, breathing heavily as he tried to shake off the last remnants of his nightmare.

Suddenly there was a warm hand on his shoulder and a soft voice telling him to breath deeply. When he had composed himself he looked sideways, the dying fire casting a soft glow over Haldir's worried face. 

"A vision or a nightmare?" the Elf asked.

"Nightmare, bless Bema."

Haldir nodded in understanding, a vision that could shock this man this much was far less preferable than a nightmare. 

"Everyone died," Eomer sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. Haldir remained silent, waiting for Eomer to decide whether he wanted to talk about it. It turned out he didn't want to revisit those particular horrors and instead asked, "Do Elves get nightmares?"

"Some of us do, those who have been in the wars or have suffered greatly."

"Do you?" There was a desperate tinge to Eomer's voice.

"I do," Haldir confirmed and he felt the man relax under his hand.

"Do these nightmares occur often?" 

"They are coming far less frequent now."

Haldir had told Eomer some about the dark days of the kinslaying, the gruesome wars he had lived though when so many had fallen at his side. Eomer did not ask how long it had taken before Haldir had dared to close his eyes after that. 

His thoughts kept returning to the matter that had preoccupied him before his troubled sleep,  
"Haldir, will resume your position as Marchwarden when you return? Word is you went against Lord Elrond's wishes and came to the aid of Men."

"I came with the blessing ofour Lady of Light, she recognizes that the fate of Men and Elves are interwoven, in her court those who have dealings with other races will never be shunned or cast out.  
Past experiences shape us for who we are and determine our actions," Haldir said without looking at the man next to him. He gazed up at the stars, searching for Menelmacar. "I've told you about the Peredhil, like Lord Elrond, who had to choose between a life as a man or an Elven. But thank the Valar that such harsh choices, the sundering of all family ties, have become exceptional. Nowadays there are some of my kin who have dealings with other races without the threat of ostracism. And as for the star crossed lovers; lord Aragorn and lady Arwen had their precursors in Beren and Lúthien."  
There was a wistful undercurrent in Haldir's words which was noted by Eomer and he couldn't help but ask about the unfamiliar names.   
Haldir's voice was soft as he wove a tale of love and despair in the darkness of the night.

"She loved him with all her heart for as long as was them given and their loved surpassed even death. That doesn't seem sad to me." "They were give so little time I meant." "But their love burned brighter for it and they spend all eternity together." It seemed to Eomer that there was a hint of an ardent undercurrent in Haldir's tone and suddenly curious he couldn't help asking, "Forgive me if it is an impertinent question but have yóu ever loved Haldir?"  
It was silent for a long time and Eomer turned to the Elf to make his excuses about his unrefined query. But judging by the look on Haldir's face he wasn't insulted, he just seemed to ponder something very carefully.  
"No," the answer finally came, "I have never loved another Elf."  
And Eomer couldn't help but feel that something very important lay hidden in these words.

\---------------

Haldir was gone when Eomer woke in the early hours of the day, the pale light of day filtered through the the trees and Eomer saw the Elf had rekindled the fire. The settlement they'd planned to visit was a mere hours away and Eomer had planned to give the Elf the morning in the woods. Haldir had so clearly missed it's comfort. 

Eomer stared up at the canopy of trees above him, felt the soft moss beneath him. Dew glistened on the leaves, turned the spiderwebs to crystal. Ferns uncurled around him, their earthy scent intermingled with the fragrant smoke from their fire. Haldir must have put in some herbs and pine needles .

It was calming, the surrounding forest still yet bursting with life. Eomer listened as the world woke up, mice scurrying about in the undergrowth, birds singing their many songs, the gentle murmur of the river nearby.

He should get up and get some fresh water, make them breakfast. Grabbing his canteen he wandered towards the water. And discovered where Haldir had gone.

The Elf was bathing in the river, his back to the riverbank Eomer was standing on, his clothes neatly folded and resting on a nearby fallen tree. His fair hair over one shoulder Eomer clearly saw the large scar for the first time. The poison of the Uruk-Hai's weapon had done great damage, the edges of the wound jagged. Not even the great skills of the Elven healers had been able to close it completely. Haldir's body had had to heal on it's own and a gruesome mark stretched from his left shoulder to his right hip, two harsh ragged lines stretching out to his other shoulder blade. Eomer thanked the gods in a belated devotion that Haldir was still able to walk, that his spine had not been damaged.

In the early light of morning with the mist still drifting over the water Haldir seemed almost otherworldly as he moved languidly, turned slightly. His movements serene and graceful as he washed in the river, shimmering droplets running down the planes of his back. Slender fingers tucked a strand of unbraided golden hair behind a daintily pointed ear.   
Eomer watched transfixed as elegant hands roamed from chest to a flat stomach, sliding ever down.. Becoming aware of where exactly his gaze was straying Eomer looked away, his cheeks burning. Silently he returned to their campsite, unaware of blue eyes noting his retreat, the delighted smile at the confirmation of a certain interest.

\---------------

Haldir had taken up to work on regaining his skill with his blade after their return, it didn't take long before the men noticed.   
They already held him in high esteem, had witnessed him in battle, a battle that was not his own but one that he had voluntarily joined. They were well aware that the would not have stood a chance, would have long been dead, had the Galadrim not come to their aid. A handful of them had actually seen Haldir fight and the tales of his abilities had spread like wildfire.

Tentatively they had started to approach him with questions about weaponry and battle skills, growing more boldly when he always had time to guide them and demonstrate.

\---------------

If Haldir were to best him in a sparring match he had permission from his Queen to come home. Eomer had no doubt that he would lose against Haldir if the Elf were to challenge him, Haldir had been making fast progress when it came to reclaiming his health these last week.  
Haldir would leave. The thought weighed heavily on him. And so he wrote his sister for council.

\---------------


	10. Chapter 10

The bond between her and her brother had always been strong and their farewell when he'd left for Rohan had been bittersweet. Eomer's brow had been furrowed, determined not to show his feelings, but for once his burden had been too much. "Everyone left," he´d finally admitted, "I can not bear the thought that I''ll... Our parents, Theodred, Theoden King, Hama... And you'll live here, in Gondor. Do not mistake me, I am very happy for you but.. there is no one I hold dear left with me."  
Eomer's head was bowed, his hair obscuring his face. His posture radiated weariness and defeat and while Eowyn hugged her brother, her heart was heavy with sorrow. Indeed, all their loved ones were gone but whereas Eowyn had found her other half in Faramir, Eomer was alone with no one to share his hardships with.

He´d written her oft and though her letters had not shown it she'd worried about him, all alone. Of course there were his men but there was no one left who knew how to rule a country. Eomer did well on his own, no doubt. But she´d been reassured to read that there had come someone knowledgeable and trustworthy to his aide, someone who offered both council and distraction. Haldir was wise, having seen many things in his long life, he also had the more moderated views most Elves had. And he was a warrior, like her brother, used to being responsible for the lives and well-being of his men.

And now she read about her brother´s apprehension about Haldir leaving. Haldir had become his most trusted and closest confidant in the past year. Her heart filled with sorrow and she hastened to answer, willed her letter to reach him as soon possible to comfort him. 

_-....while you wonder why he would want to stay. Let him be the judge of that. You trust his council in all other matters. Trust Haldir in this too. His kin is sailing for the Undying Lands but isn't their notion of the passing of time different from ours? It could take the span of a human life before they really go....... - What is keeping you from asking him to become the king's adviser and counselor ? Trust Haldir, talk to him Eomer......-_

\--------------

The Rohirrim often forgot about the Elf's sharp hearing and so he tended to hear them talk amongst themselves about him. Or more specifically, about him and Eomer.  
After some time he'd come to the conclusion that most of the people thought him to be in a romantic relationship with their king. There seemed to be an unanimous opinion that this was a very good thing and the men hoped it would remain this way. Though there was also a consensus that Eomer should be more open about it so his people could support him and wish them well. 

For once Haldir was lost on how to resolve the whole situation and wished he had someone to discuss it with and who'd give him advise.  
After long deliberation he decided to write Aragorn, whose council he deemed wise and whose knowledge about relationships with other species was borne from experience. The High King had given him valuable insights from the mortal way of thinking. 

Haldir thought about all the conversations he'd had with Eomer about lineage, relationships, duty, inheritance and the house of kings. After much consideration he came to the conclusion that there were absolutely no impediments for them to pursue a relationship. And then he carefully planned his next move of the courting of the king.

\--------------


	11. Chapter 11

Eomer was unusually silent, a pensive look on his face as he stared at the fire. He'd talked with Gamling who had been a trusted confidant to the former king. A king he'd remained loyal to when Theoden had no longer been able to recognize friend from foe for along time. Eomer could only aspire to inspire such loyalty. 

"Would I not father an heir, nor Eowyn, then someone would be elected to be king, isn't that right Gamling? It has happened before. Being born in the line of kings does not always mean that one is suited to be king." 

Gamling nodded, watched his King as he seemed to be lost for words, unable to express what he really wanted to ask. Gamling had known Eomer ever since he had been a little boy. There was something Eomer wanted to ask, but his sense of duty stopped him. Prevented him from asking for something he really wanted but which could potentially interfere with the well-being of his kin. The boy had always had too great a sense of duty.

Gamling waited patiently but his King stayed silent, his heart heavy but steadfast as he seemed to chose the happiness of his people over his own. 

"Haldir asked me about marriage you know, about the bond between shieldmates. Wanted to know our customs," Gamling smiled to himself as he watched Eomer from the corner of his eye. The man had gone still, seemed to hang on to Gamling's every word. "The people, our people, would not want you to marry out of a misplaced sense of duty my boy. We do not need you to secure an alliance or produce and heir. We're Rohirrim, our bonds are based on trust and love. "

He heard the soft sigh of relief next to him and turned to his King, "Go to him, you have our blessing."

\-------------------

There was movement and when Eomer looked up then there was Haldir at his side, as he had been for so long now.

"Your mind seems troubled my dear friend, can I be of assistance?"" Eomer saw concern in the Marchwarden's blue eyes. 

"Haldir," Eomer's courage wavered for a moment but then he continued, wanting to know. Needing to know,"Haldir, why did you stay in Edoras?"

The Elf turned to him, eyeing him carefully , "Do you truly not know?"

"I have told myself that your reasons lay close to my heart. And then I told myself over and over again that as wish does not make a truth. I hope. But I do not know."

"I stayed because of you," Haldir moved closer to the the King, "You restored the peace of mind my and the light in my heart and then you disturbed that peace and my heart burned for you.  
Leaving you would mean sailing for Valinor for there would be nothing left for me here in these lands."

"But what is the life on Men compared to those of you immortal Elves? How can I..." Eomer was robbed of all speech as a gentle hand cupped his cheek.

"And yet during these dark years I was the one on the threshold of Mandos´ Halls, not you with your mortal life. Age, race, years, in these uncertain times death can call us all. Let our race and perceived differences in age span do not stand between us, let us not be hindered by considering all that can take us away from each other´s lives. Let us share a lifetime, be it long or short. Let us cherish what time will be given us. I will mourn you as you will mourn me but I will never forget the days I will spend with you. They will never be enough, may they be many or few. "

Thumb stroking over the stubble on Eomer´s cheek Haldir was fascinated by the feeling of those coarse hairs. Elves did not grow beards. The man was still under his touch, his breathing had quickened, golden eyes dark. Haldir smiled and Eomer responded beautifully, the corners of his   
mouth curling up and then Haldir´s fingers trailed to a dimple, gently traced a plush bottomlip and Eomer´s mouth opened ever so slightly. Haldir's other hand came up and the Elf steadied himself with a hand on Eomer's shoulder as he leant in and kissed the man. In this their cultures were not so different and Haldir sighed as Eomer's hands came up, pulled him ever closer. 

It was long after the fire had died out that Eomer sought out his personal guard, "Gamling, tonight I will not be in danger, you may retreat to the fires of the outer hall when guarding my chambers. "

The older man grinned at the disheveled state off his master, blond hair mussed and lips red and swollen, "But mylord, will master Haldir be safe from you?" 

\-------------------


End file.
